


FC5 Prompts / Oneshots

by bakabecca



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Friendship, Hotels, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakabecca/pseuds/bakabecca
Summary: A pile for me to throw all of the random writings that come to mind for Far Cry 5. Accepting prompts.





	1. The Priest and the Hooker

**Author's Note:**

> Because I remembered this scene from Pretty Woman and died thinking of if it had been done to Joseph Seed. Just a silly one shot. Enjoy.

Grace and Joseph walked into the hotel lobby, eager to get out of the Georgia heat. The former sighed loudly in relief at the rush of air conditioning that gusted over them, it feeling like a gust straight from heaven's pearly gates on their overheated skin. 

She fanned herself with one of the small Eden's Gate pamphlet's that Joseph insisted on handing out to people as they walked around. Even so far from Montana and his church he still counted himself as a missionary. It had taken weeks to convince him to show her around his home state. Joseph was understandably hesitant to leave his flock, even just for a week. 

He had given her a brief tour of Rome, though made it clear that it looked nothing like it had when he had grown up there. Then she'd asked him to show her the hotel he had worked at briefly after he'd left his hometown. Next they would head to Atlanta, where he had finally been reunited with John. 

It looked like a decent place to stay, the floors were polished and the lobby sparkled. It had a rustic, vintage feel. Probably playing on tourists wanting a four star experience with a 'down home Georgia' look to it. Joseph looked around his previous workplace, nonplussed as he had been for the whole trip. Grace walked around the lounge area and poked at the soft settee's, trying to imagine The Father working here. 

He pointed her in the direction of the elevator and she peeked around the corner, glimpsing the simple thing as a bellhop dressed like a butler pressed a button for an older looking couple. As the doors slid closed quietly she tried to imagine Joseph wearing that ridiculous uniform - actually finding it a surprisingly easy picture to conjure. When she had gotten her fill of looking it over she turned, Joseph following behind as she satisfied herself with walking in his old footsteps. 

He was ever patient with her, indulging her this experience while getting seemingly nothing from it himself. Maybe a part of him wanted someone else to see the breadcrumbs of his story, rather than just read about it. One day there wouldn't be a Georgia left to look at. 

Grace breezed to the front desk and started chatting up one of the workers behind the counter. Joseph stood at her side, inconspicuously leaving a pamphlet or two on the front desk while their attention was elsewhere. No one looked at him twice or seemed to recall him, which was good. She was talking room prices with the employee when a young woman trudged over to the opposite end of the front desk, crossing her arms on top of it unceremoniously and leaning forward to look at her reflection in the shiny polished surface. 

The girls hair was in disarray and her clothes were...appropriate for the weather. Grace would simply tell herself that she was barely wearing anything because of the ridiculous heat. That probably explained the clear stiletto's she was wearing with her mini dress, too. Probably. 

The employee gave the girl a sideways look and told Grace he would return with a binder displaying their available suites. When he was out of sight the two of them waited patiently, Grace having to try not to stare at the young girl. Which was a challenge because she was the only one in the lobby making any sort of noise as she tapped her heels and chewed her bubblegum. Joseph didn't seem to pay her any mind, just another sinner to him, until she brought her lips close to the desk and began fogging up the surface with her breath. Loudly. 

Grace glanced sideways at Joseph, seeing his head turn in her periphery and following the direction of his gaze right back to the young woman. Her large gold earrings dangled forward as she played with the foggy surface she'd created with her finger. She would give anything to know the probable disappointed thoughts running through Joseph's mind as they both found themselves staring. 

Eventually they got caught, her eyes sliding to them and her brow raising. It was hard to look away, though. And seemed like the amusing start to a joke, 'a cult leader and a prostitute go to a hotel…'. For a moment the woman stared at them right back, chewing her gum noisily. Finally she spoke, nodding to both of them. 

"Fifty bucks for grandpa, seventy-five and the wife can _watch_." She rasped the last word, grinning ear to ear at them. 

Grace bit her lip, nearly splitting it in the effort to keep herself from bursting into laughter. She was sure her face stayed mostly neutral, except for the flush that painted her cheeks from her efforts. She looked away and caught the look on Joseph's face. His brow was creased, the corners of his lips pulled down in a subtle frown that told of his distaste. Grace could see his neck flushed from irritation where his collar ended. 

The two of them stared each other down for a long time, Grace looking pointedly in the direction the employee had gone, willing him to return as quickly as he could. The hooker was probably wondering if he would actually pay her, and Joseph was likely wishing that they were back in Montana so he could have her taken to one of John's torture chambers. 

Surprisingly, he was the one to relent. Grace's eyes widened as he clasped his hands and his pamphlets together in front of him - looking away first. 

Grace couldn't _wait_ to get home and tell John that his brother had relented in a staring contest with a hooker. It was too good. No one ever faced one of Joseph's unsettling looks and tried to keep eye contact. It was such a rare occurrence that it should be recorded in an epilogue for his book. Eventually the hotel employee came back and helped them pick a room for the night, the working girl getting shooed off by another worker a few minutes later. 

She could only hope he was just as entertaining at the hotels in Atlanta.


	2. Choke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song prompt from crown-of-briars on tumblr: Choke by I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME specifically John and fem dep.

Rook had been scoping out Seed Ranch for a week. She had taken back all of Holland Valley from that smug bastard John Seed, specifically saving his house for last. A final fuck you toward the man who had terrorized everyone she knew. The youngest Seed seemed oddly fascinated with her, much to her dismay. If he weren't a crazed killer who liked to torture people then maybe she would have returned the sentiment.

After making her way to his property through Rye & Sons neighboring yard she had found cover among some trees a good distance from the ranch. There she waited, watching the guards patrolling his home go through the routine she had memorized over the last few days. Eight outside, no idea how many were stationed inside. The two peggies up on the outer balcony would be the trickiest, but the bow and arrows slung across her back weren't for show. Rook skirted around the side of the ranch to get a side angle on those two in particular before settling in to wait for the sun to set.

John had taken to spending a lot of time safe up in his bunker ever since she had escaped it. Poor Hudson was probably paying the price for that one, Rook thought grimly. What she wouldn't give to see his face when he learned she had taken his house. Once the sun slipped away from the horizon and darkened the skies she readied her bow and notched an arrow. Keeping her breathing steady, she drew the bowstring taut, aiming for the head of the guard closest to her up on the balcony.

A quick glance to both sides, one peggie was working on fixing a truck and another heading around the opposite direction. Good. Rook released her arrow, not stopping to savor the satisfaction of seeing it embed itself in his skull right above the man’s ear before hastily notching another arrow. Sending it right after the previous one, the first man crumpled to the floor just in time for the second arrow to make a home right between the eyes of the surprised peggie standing just behind him.

The two tricky ones taken care of, Rook set about taking care of the other cult assholes around the perimeter.

\-----

Staying in a low crouch, Rook unlocked the front doors with a key she had looted from one of the now dead guards. Turning the knob slowly, she opened one of the double doors and let her eyesight adjust to the dim lighting inside before stepping in and closing behind her. The house was quiet, no sound of footsteps or crackling of a radio that would have told her there were more peggies inside. Standing upright, she took in the lavish interior. Because of course John was as materialistic as he outwardly seemed. There were bookshelves of rich mahogany wood, plush armchairs and a large stone fireplace in the center of the foyer. And just enough taxidermied animals mounted around to make her shudder in discomfort. 

Maybe she would just keep this place to herself, Rook thought as her hands skimmed over the shelves of one of the many bookcases. One of her first orders of business would be to redecorate the place, of course. She had already given all the other outposts to the Resistance, so wasn't she entitled to at least one? Her fingers skimmed over the various, expensive looking knick knacks that decorated the shelves before she moved across the room to the other side of the fireplace. There was a long dining table, polished to a sheen. It had probably never been eaten on, let alone hosted the amount of people it would take to fill up every seat.

At the far end of the table was a phone. As Rook approached it she saw the red blinking light that signaled a voicemail left on the machine. The only sounds in the house were that of the crickets outside and her quiet footsteps, her shoulders relaxed fractionally. Unable to resist the curiosity that tugged at her, she approached the phone and reached out, fingers inches from pressing the play button when she felt fingers grabbing the back of her head, fisting in her hair and slamming her head down powerfully against the hard wood table.

_Stop_

So curious, so confident that she had taken this place, Rook hadn't heard the individual sneak up behind her. She had thought the house to be _empty_ , had not considered that the youngest brother might be home tonight after being absent for so long. Stars burst behind her eyes, a throbbing pain blossoming from her forehead.

_Drop_

The fingers holding her hair released her after the impact, and Rook scrabbled for purchase blindly as her knees briefly gave out, causing her to slide from the table to the floor. As the spots cleared from her eyes she tried to put some distance between her and the assailant, her heart dropping as she heard John's eerily cheerful voice from right behind her.

"What have we here?"

_And drag me into place_

Rook shook off the harsh impact on her head just a few seconds too late to escape John's grasp, he grabbed her hair again and dragged her into a sliver of moonlight coming through one of the windows. Clawing at the hand he was holding her with, she glared up at him in time to catch the surprised, feral look gleaming in his eyes as he realized who the intruder was. John grinned down at her, and all she wanted to do was break his perfect teeth with her fist.

"Deputy! I didn't know you made house calls!" he jeered, rearing back a bit with a laugh as she swung out at him. 

_And lock the fire escapes_

Rook could see him reaching behind him with his free hand for the knife she knew he undoubtedly kept on him. She stood up quickly, ignoring the stinging of her scalp as he clenched her hair tighter, and threw her body weight behind the movement as she lurched forward and rammed into him. Their chests collided and Rook didn't stop pushing him until they were both stumbling back towards the wall. John grunted as his back hit a bookcase, a tiny model plane and some other knick knacks falling to the ground upon impact along with his knife. He glanced to the side, looking at what had fallen to the floor before narrowing his eyes at her.

"You sneak into _my_ house-" John seethed. Rook yelped as her head was jerked back, her arms reaching up and grabbing at the wrist of the hand still fisted in her hair. Her nails dug into the skin there while she kicked at him, trying to wriggle out of his hold on her. He grit his teeth and tried to maneuver her at a distance with one hand and deflect her kicks simultaneously.

_I'll break your pretty face_

"-kill _my_ men-" he continued, opting to take a few kicks in order to rear his free arm back and land a well placed punch to her right cheek. Her nails, which had dug small bleeding crescents into his wrist, released him as her head snapped to the side. It wasn't anything compared to how getting her face slammed into the table had felt, but it still hurt like a motherfucker. The coppery taste of her blood coated her tongue.

To her credit she only stumbled a little as she came back after him, this time scratching at his face and neck, any sensitive spot she could reach that might make him let her hair go. They scrabbled a bit before she finally gripped onto his beard, holding on tight and tugging down roughly. He finally released his hold on her hair in order to wrench her hand from his chin, as soon as Rook was free she pushed against his chest and reeled backwards, putting some distance between them while she regained her bearings.

_Yeah yeah_

They eyed each other wearily before John crouched down and picked up the slightly bent model plane that had fallen, putting it back on the bookshelf behind him.

"- and _break_ my things. Deputy, you must be _aching_ for atonement."

"Try me, fucker." she spat, literally, turning her head minutely and spitting the blood that had accumulated in her mouth from his punch. If this man weren't her enemy she would be able to appreciate how similar they were as they came at one another. Same hasty offense, same flaring hot anger in their veins. Colliding again they swapped punches, Rook managing to land a few good hits on his cheek and stomach before he grabbed her upper arms and flung her towards an armchair. She stumbled backwards and toppled across it, getting knocked on her ass and scrambling back up as he advanced on her. Looking around for something to help, she grabbed a rather expensive looking lamp and yanked it off of an end table.

_Now shut your dirty mouth_

He was closing in already, hands outstretched to take the lamp from her. Luckily she was a tad quicker, holding it with both hands and breaking it against his raised arms. The shatter was loud enough to have alerted the guards outside had they been alive, the pieces falling to the floor and sounding jarring amid the quiet ranch house. John paused, cursing at the cuts the broken porcelain had made on his forearms. The two of them watched blood blossom and trickle down his arm, both distracted by the sight of it. John snapped out of it first.

_If I could burn this town_

They came for each other once more. John was upon her in an instant, his hand wrapping around her neck and squeezing roughly. Rook's hands automatically went to his shoulders to steady herself as she brought her knee up hard into his crotch. A dirty move, but he had more muscle on her and she had to get the advantage where she could. She'd always imagined their face-off would involve guns, not fists. But you know what they say about the best laid plans.

_I wouldn't hesitate_

Naturally he let her go and covered his crotch with a hand as he curled in on himself a bit. It was enough for her get the jump on him and tackle him to the floor. Now it was her turn. She punched him in the nose, not hearing the satisfying crunch that signaled his nose breaking but making him bleed regardless. Her hands went around his neck as Rook straddled him, feeling the silk of his shirt collar brush against her arms. He was scrappy for a pretty boy. John ignored the blood dripping from his nose and grabbed her hips, digging in hard enough that she knew there would be bruising later. She squirmed uncomfortably as he held on, stubbornly refusing to let go of his neck. 

"You are _full_ of sin, Deputy!" he declared, looking positively delighted despite her hands squeezing his throat harder. Even when she had the upper hand he liked to talk shit. 

_To smile while you suffocate and die_

Rook could feel the pulse in his neck racing beneath her palm, hope flaring in her eyes as she watched his face begin to flush (later, to her chagrin, she would realize he had allowed her to choke him for as long as she did) before he decided to release her hips and reach around her head, pushing her face closer to his and capturing her lips in a punishing kiss. Their teeth clacked, her grip not softening in the slightest as their lips came together eagerly. John sucked on her lower lip, tongue teasing hers as he took in upon himself to explore her. Preemptively, before her anger transmuted to lust, she bit his tongue. He groaned beneath her and pulled back, looking dazed in his air deprived state.

Then the fucker headbutted her. 

_And that would be just fine_

With a roar of pain she released one hand to let him go, covering her forehead with a hand as if to massage away the pain of having his face slam into hers. This was getting too messy, Rook had taken one too many hits to the face for this to end well. She had dropped her bow at some point and was sure she wouldn't make it past John to pick his knife up off the floor. At least she had killed the guards outside, so making a getaway wouldn't be difficult. Looking towards the front door she had left unlocked, Rook almost didn't notice John picking up one of the more jagged pieces of broken lamp and swinging it at her. 

_And what a lovely time_

Finally releasing his neck, her hands flew up to stop his arm mid-stab, the sharp porcelain inches from her face. With an annoyed hiss she knocked his arm out to the side and clambered off of him, yelping as he rolled onto his stomach and threw the fragment at her. It missed by a few inches and embedded itself into the polished wood floor.

_That it would surely be_

Breaking into a run, her heart thundered in her chest as she heard him get up and give chase. She just had to make it out the front doors, if she could leave the confines of the house then she could get away. Rook was more adept at traversing the forests of Hope County than John probably would be, she could lose him if she got to the treeline. He probably took his fancy plane everywhere. God she hated him. Only a few more feet to the door, panic setting in as she heard the sound of trucks pulling up near the hanger behind the ranch. Asshole had called for backup before finding her downstairs, it seemed. All the more reason to bail out and try again some other time.

"Where ever are you running to, Little Miss Wrath?" he sing-songed behind her, making her realize he was closer behind her than she'd thought.

Her lips were still red from the intense kiss he had initiated, a confusing thrill coursing through her as he pursued. She was horrified at herself for being excited at the prospect of him coming for her. Maybe one of his punches had knocked something loose in her brain. Spitefully, she made sure to knock down a few more expensive looking decorations on her way out. 

Rook fumbled with the doorknob and flung it open, managing to get a few steps onto the porch before John grabbed her shoulder and pushed, sending her tumbling down the few porch steps to the dirt of his front drive, landing on her stomach. It wasn't too bad a fall, but now her ribs were aching and the world was spinning. Cracking an eye open, Rook saw the lights come on inside the ranch - spilling out from the now open front doors. John's dark silhouette stood out in the center as he stepped out after her. She raised herself up on shaky arms, mentally deriding him for his ridiculously expensive looking boots, right before said boot raised up and stepped on her back.

Keeping her pinned down with a boot, John knelt down and grabbed her chin. His fingers dug painfully into her skin, hurting the bone of her jaw as he turned her head to the other side. Her eyes locked onto one of the dead peggies she had taken out less than a half hour ago, his dead eyes starring lifelessly up at the sky. Her cheek pressed against the hard ground, his brutal grip keeping her head turned as his breath ghosted over her neck. She shivered.

_So bite your tongue_

"There's nothing more you can do here, Deputy." he hissed, wiping the blood trailing down his chin with the back of his hand, "I'll come for you when you're good and ready."

Rook furrowed her brow, confused, when he released her suddenly and backed away. With little grace she stood up and spun around to face him. For a second they simply took in ragged breaths, taking in each others beat up bodies and mussed clothing.

Eventually Rook stepped back slowly, untrusting. Back up had arrived and he was letting her go? He could have her taken right now if he wanted, yell for the reinforcements that had arrived. The sound of voices drawing nearer made her mind up for her, spinning around with a snarl she sprinted towards the treeline as fast as her legs could carry her. Thankfully he was a sick bastard who liked to play cat and mouse games. She swore she could hear him laughing as she disappeared into the brush.

Next time she would just burn his damn house down.

_And choke yourself to sleep_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking to practice writing the Seed brothers and our beloved Deputy. Prompts welcome, I will get around to them in between writing chapters for my other story.


End file.
